Te amaré aunque el viento me haya olvidado
by Conny571
Summary: La cálida despedida de Kagura dejó un hueco en su corazón,era esclava de aquel poseedor de fría y profunda mirada dorada, el viento la llevó a un lugar mejor... ¿mejor? sí, un lugar donde solo existía la soledad...   KxS


_Bien, he aquí presentando otro fanfic más n.n sinceramente he disfrutado mucho haciéndole c: Amo KaguraxSesshomaru, ¡aun que no se que fic se me ocurrirá en el futuro! además como ya tengo cinco capítulos adelantados de "El destino de Kagome" me he dado un descanso permitiéndome publicar tan solo un OneShot de esta pareja agradable para mi parecer :3, ahm, diré que esta historia la tenía guardadita en mi pc a finales del 2010, principios del 2011 c: solo le he echo unos cuantos retoques y ya, me ha nacido crearlo desde que vi el capítulo en que Kagura fallece :'c, ¡Pero bueno! mejor ir al grano, espero y lo disfruten, y espero recibir algún comentario, ya que me hacen muy, MUY feliz c: _**  
><strong>

_Inuyasha no me pertence, si no que a Rumiko Takahashi que es la creadora de este anime ya terminado_

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

**Yo te amaré aun que el viento me haya olvidado**

Existió un día en que la de ojos carmín al fin fue liberada de esa bestia sin control, un día en que las plumas danzaron a su alrededor, un día en que al final su cabello se liberó ante el viento, aquel día fue su última palabra manchada en tinta carmín que escribía lentamente su final, un día especial en que cayó de rodillas ante aquel campo de flores y en el que cierta mirada en especial era posada a ella, sonrió melancólicamente, si… este era mi final, Kagura se despedía de su antigua vida manipulada y esclavizada por cierto híbrido cegado de rencor, por un lado se sentía feliz de estar en compañía de ese Lord que por alguna vez en su vida logró crear aquel extraño mariposeo y cálido calor en su ser, esta era una despedida que jamás olvidaría, se giró lentamente al chocar aquellos ojos carmesís que de apoco perdían su brillo, con aquellos ojos dorados profundos que… por parecer loco u extraño sintió como su mirada le rogaba que no se fuera, que ella era su acompañante eterna… sí, debía estar agonizante, aquel Youkai de semblante frío jamás se fijaría en una sirvienta traicionera de su peor enemigo… ¿no?

Estiró su níveo brazo tratando de alcanzar a ese ser de cabellos plateados que le miraba firmemente chocando miradas, sin formular ninguna palabra, sentía que cada vez se hacía más lejos, estiraba más y más su níveo brazo con aquella sonrisa melancólica, Sesshomaru, el lord del oeste no se movió ni un solo centímetro, solo observaba aquella figura que utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas en alcanzarle, sonrió, sí, una sincera sonrisa nació del Youkai de ojos dorados

-Así es como gastas tus últimas fuerzas, ¿mujer?- Murmuró fríamente pero con un poco de calidez a la vez, aquella, era una mujer especial para él, una mujer inolvidable

-Es mi último deseo, Sesshomaru… -Susurró el viento mientras caía inconsciente, su cabello se meció lentamente al ritmo del cálido viento de aquel día, sus ojos carmines se apagaron y sin un solo brillo quedaron, su cálido cuerpo al fin libre de esa prisión de apoco enfriaba y… sus rojizos labios de apoco se enfriaron

Cierto Youkai abrió sus ojos al ver aquella hermosa, pero dolorosa escena de aquella mujer dueña del viento, avanzo lentamente al notar que su corazón se había apagado, toco sus labios lentamente y sonrió melancólicamente

-Eres libre… Kagura- mientras se separaba de la figura representante del viento quién dormía eternamente siendo su única compañía el viento

Así es como desperté aquí, en un mundo lleno de plumas níveas, agua cristalina, lirios blancos y arboles carmín, mi voz de a poco se apaga en este mundo lleno de soledad, esto fue lo que siempre soñé en algún principio de mi existencia, cuando no conocía a el de cabellos plateados y era víctima del rencor en su pura imagen, pero… jamás pensé que algo llamado amor me atacara de esta manera, aunque de cierta manera soy libre… soy esclava, sí, creo que jamás dejare de ser esclava, esclava del viento, prisionera de la soledad, que al mismo tiempo era mi única amiga que me acompañaba, Kagura, recostada en aquel árbol carmín, con pasos cautelosos se levantó, con aquella mirada perdida que de a poco se formó, permaneció, siglos, y permanecería siglos, encerrada ahí

-Este no era mi deseo…-formuló, tambaleante, mientras observaba como las plumas le guiaban a cierto riachuelo que se encontraba en frente de la peli negra, con sus cabellos alborotados, avanzo lentamente, con aquella sonrisa melancólica imborrable, siendo acompañada para siempre con su única amiga… la soledad

Con un lirio en particular entre sus manos, se tocó el pecho lentamente, cerrando lentamente los ojos y cayendo de rodillas en frente del rió, sintió como se aguaban de apoco sus ojos, sin dudarlo se observó de a poco en el reflejo de aquella agua cristalina, sus lágrimas resbalaban sin su autorización, algo que… con el tiempo logró permitir, al principio, gritos de agonía se escuchaban en aquel mundo dueño de la soledad, en que el viento susurraba… el porqué de su agonía si este era su mundo tricolor

Tricolor no lo era, faltaba lo esencial, compañía para ser exacta, y el olvido de aquel… Youkai poseedor de profundos ojos dorados quien la había hechizado con ser su esclava eternamente, lentamente se limpió sus lágrimas que resbalaban por aquel níveo rostro que en sus mejillas se teñía de carmín, estaba deseosa de que aquello terminara y que su nueva vida comenzara, pero… ¿acaso seria aquello posible? O… ¿se trataría uno de los miles de sueños imposibles que vagaban por su vacía mente?

Kagura sonriente optaba por la última opción, se abrazaba a sí misma y observaba sus manos temblorosas, esperando un calor en especial que antes de desfallecer sintió, pero… solo la envolvió el frio viento junto con las plumas, que solo consiguieron revolotear nuevamente su cabello suelto y alborotado, sonrió repleta de tristeza

-Cuán sufrimiento me has traído, Sesshomaru… el no poder olvidarte es realmente un martirio para mí-murmuró mientras se dejaba caer con su mirada sin brillo, cabello alborotado, lagrimas que no se detenían y resbalaban y labios secos… notorios del sufrimiento sin fin que sentía

-Jamás me serás borrado, tú eres el producto de mis sentimientos de hoy en día…- susurró el viento mientras la de ojos carmín caía al césped verde azulado exhausta, llena de sufrimiento

Kagura solo era una persona viva por fuera… pero vacía por dentro, solo una mirada perdida reflejada por el viento, lagrimas cristalinas seguirán invadiendo el níveo rostro de la peli negra sin fuerzas, caerán hojas secas carmines incansablemente sobre su pecho helado buscando calor imposible de encontrar

'… _Jamás olvidaré a aquel de cabellos plateados, me será imposible olvidar tus ojos, a tal Youkai como tú, que me hizo añorar ser libre… pero a la vez ser esclava de tu corazón… Yo te amaré aun que el viento me haya olvidado...'_

Sesshomaru se encontraba con aquellos ojos dorados perdidos, caminando en un mundo lleno del mismísimo viento, lirios blancos y arboles carmines, cálida sonrisa floreció del níveo rostro del gran Daiyoukai, levantó su mirada hacia el enorme cielo que se encontraba ante sus ojos profundos, permitiendo que el viento sacudiera su larga cabellera plateada, sintió como el viento acompañado de plumas cristalinas le abrazaba por completo, sentía como los lirios se mecían sin parar, aquella sonrisa no se borró del rostro del peli plateado y una pequeña lagrima cristalina se encontraba perdida en el rostro del Youkai, con aquella mirada perdida en el gran cielo que Kagura le entregaba sin saberlo…

'…_Jamás te olvidaré mujer…aunque el viento ya no exista en este mundo…'_

Después de unas eternas horas siguió su camino, pero ya no con su mirada fría, desde aquel momento reflejaba su mirada triste y perdida recordando los pasos de aquella persona dueña del viento que le robó el corazón, que sin duda él era su esclavo, aunque ya no existía…en este mundo sin razón…

_ ** ... Fin...**_

****.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·****

_Lo sé me ha quedado algo cortito, pero ha decir verdad me ha agradado bastante, esperaré ansiosa reviews! por favor regalenme algunos, ¿Si? *-* _

_Por el momento nos vemos en la pronta actualización de "El destino de Kagome" que asdasd me ha llegado la inspiración a mil con aquel fic y ya tengo un final cerrado c: aun que tardará en llegar Jaja! xD pero bueno c: espero y este fic les haya gustado y haya sido de su agrado, cualquier critica constructiva la acepto feliz!_

_Nos leemos en el destino de kagome c:_

_Cuidense, besos, suerte_

**_Conny571... Mi mundo gira en torno a tú felicidad..."_**


End file.
